Minor Characters
Urotsuki's dreams are home to many different characters. This page is for the more significant minor characters in the game, those who react to your existence. 'Effect Get Characters' These are NPCs that will give Urotsuki an effect when she interacts with them. Most of them appear when she looks out from The Monster's Jaw that lies in Forest World. 'Non-Effect NPCs' These are some of the many characters that scatter Urotsuki's Dreams. They all have some form of significance, from Wallpapers to interesting reactions from Effects. The Black and Blue Twins (Beret Sisters) Two twins that are basically portals. The first one, black and located in the Theatre in Marijuana Goddess World transports you to the Snowy Pipe Organ with her blue twin, who stands in the way of a door to reach Atlantis.To get past her, you can use either use the Boy or School Boy to make her run away or use the Chainsaw effect on her. If you chainsaw the blue twin, her hat will be left on the ground. Alternatively, interacting with the blue twin will cause her to swap places with you, allowing you to pass. Elvis Masada (Female Masada) Found at Elvis Masada's Place. If you interact with her, she'll play a lovely tune for you. If you try to harm her with the Chainsaw effect, she will sound very frightened by playing a mangle of notes on her piano. If you interact with her using the Trombone effect, she'll play a duet with you. Seishonen (Blue Boy) A male found in the room under the stairs in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. He reacts to many different effects. There is also a 1 in 31 chance that the he and his room will glitch up upon entering (it's reset everytime you enter the room) and his sprite turns into a mass of eyeballs. He is most likely the 2kki equivalent of Poniko. Seishonen reacts to the following effects: * Boy - Follows you around and looks at you when he catches you. * Rainbow - Causes him to jump. * Fairy (when pressing action) and Penguin - Makes him look around * Glasses - Causes him to turn into a red-schemed female and run away from you. * Telephone (when pressing action) - Makes him look around fast * Invisible (when turned invisible) - Makes him look around for a few seconds before changing into the same red-schemed female seen when Glasses effect is used, only this time she does not run away. * Child - Follows you around at a fast speed. Odorika Odorika is an oriental-styled cyclops dancer located in Red Streetlight World, in the center of a large circle of streetlights. She is shown wearing a red oriental dress, with bandages covering where her eyes should be and a large third eye in the middle of her forehead. Two small white rabbits in pastel dresses dance beside her under a lone streetlight. Using the Maiko effect to bow in front of her triggers a full-screen event, in which the you can see her dancing side-to-side with her two rabbits. Viewing this event will unlock a wallpaper. Odorika's dress can be worn by Urotsuki in the Dressing room, in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, by combining the Maid Outfit with the Stretch effect. Oni Musume (Demon Girl) Found in the southmost room in the Dark Room in Marijuana Goddess World. Each time you enter, she is found either sitting in her chair and reading a book or standing up, looking at the books in her bookcase. The Telephone effect can be found here, thanks to her moving pet telephone. If you use it on her while she is reading, she'll leave her book on the chair and fly away. Interacting with the book takes you to the Art Gallery. If you chainsaw her and interact with the left side of her bookcase, you can look at a page in a book that features pictures of her. She is visible from The Monster's Jaw by using the Telephone effect and looking off the edge. She and her telephone will be sleeping, and Oni Musume will have her book on her face while lying down on her couch. Oni Musume also seems to strongly resemble Remilia Scarlet from the Touhou series in terms of appearence only with pigtails or with some sort of hair accessory in her hair (which could either be bows or hairclips going by the sprite). Her location and behaviour seems to be based on another Touhou character, Patchouli Knowledge. Yume (Kancho) Found sitting on a chair in the Dark Room, and turns his head if you use the Telephone effect. He can also be seen for a second time in the room to the left of Tapir-San's Place, sitting in a chair and sometimes watching a ghost of Urotsuki sleeping on the floor. Twintail Monster The Twintail Monster is an NPC that has existed since old versions of yume 2kki, in which it used to give out the Twintail effect. It is hidden in the Broken Faces Area, nearby Marginal Vivid Worker and Surimuki. Using the Glasses or Twintails effects near them will make the Twintail Monster appear. Kamen Eshi (Masked Painter) Kamen Eshi (Alternatively named Painter-Kun) is a character found through a painting in the Art Gallery, or through an area of the Red Brick Maze that you are sent to by interacting with one of the Witches in the Day & Night Towers. Kamen is usually found painting a large mural of something that looks like a road or a path. He has blonde hair and wears a multi-colored shirt/smock, a black, dog-like mask and jeans. He is busily painting and never seems to have enough time to talk to you. If you try to interact with him while he isn't doing anything, he will simply look at you. The only paint color that is seen on his brushes is red, and if you kill him his blood will be splattered over his art. If you kill him with the chainsaw it will unlock a Kura Puzzle, but his mask will fall to the ground and he never will come back. Aojiru/Aoshiru Aojiru (meaning 'green juice' in English) is a patient in the Hospital that can be found through a minor event in the middle room of the Hospital's last hallway. They are found wearing a buttoned shirt with bandages around their head, hooked up to an IV with a green substance being fed through it. Aojiru reacts to nothing, and trying to interact with them will automatically make Urotsuki kill them with the Chainsaw, even if you haven't collected it. Aojiru can also be seen sleeping in their hospital room when Urotsuki equips the chainsaw and looks out of The Monster's Jaw in Forest World. Bartender/Masutaa Found behind the counter of the underground bar in Japan Town, he is visually similar to KyuuKyuu-kun from Yume Nikki. He is interactable and serves you drinks. Drinking too much unlocks an event and a wallpaper. Japan Town All located in Japan Town, only one of the three are interactable. If you try to interact with the Wheel Girl and News Man, they disappear. You can go inside the Box Shop Keeper's shop by going through the wooden door and using the Glasses effect to find a hidden door near the pile of garbage. The Geisha Shop Keeper allows you to change the style of your menu, and if you sit with her she will begin laughing silently. The Geisha also bears a resemblance to Urotsuki when using the Maiko effect. The Commando and Provost-san (Kenpei-san) The Submarine's crew, which can be found from The Docks. Both are in red, military-like uniforms, which is similar to Russian uniforms. The Commando wears a gas mask and does not talk nor respond if you interact with him. The Assistant, when on the submarine, will make the outer shell invisible so you may see if you are on the bottom of the sea or not. Provost-san's gender has yet to be determined (though a majority of the western fanbase proposes Provost-san is female, the Japanese fanbase proposes male) Provost-san's confirmed Japanese name is Kenpei-san, aka Provost or Military Police-san. Smile-san (Laughing Man) Smile-San is found in Flying Fish World. He is in the doorway that is boarded up so you need to chainsaw the boards to get in. If you use the Telephone effect on him, his laughs will be played overlapping one another at different speeds. Waking yourself up will cause one final laugh. Using the Rainbow effect will also shut him up. Helmet Girl A pink-haired girl in a spacesuit and helmet. Found in the moonlit balcony in Flying Fish World, on a block in Square-Square World, and her apartment annexed in Flying Fish World. She transports Urotsuki between the two areas. Interacting with her in her apartment while under the spacesuit effect will teleport Urotsuki to Square-Square World. Likewise, interacting with her in Square-Square World while under the spacesuit effect will teleport Urotsuki to her apartment. Megusuri Uri (Eye Doctor) Found in the Visine World, Megusuri Uri is a quite lonely eye doctor with four eyes covering his face, and two eyes on the back side of his head. Chainsawing both him and Hakoko can cause the shop to be locked upon leaving; they can be revived upon interacting with the boy NPC in the Bleak Future. Hakoko (Box girl/ Box Child) Found in the same area Megusuri Uri is found, she peers over the top of her box with her large blue eyes to stare at you before going back down. If you use the Fairy effect, she will reappear. Chainsawing both her and Megusuri Uri can cause the shop to be locked upon leaving; they can be revived upon interacting with the boy NPC in the Bleak Future. Sachiko A ghostly girl wearing a torn red dress found at the end of the pier at the Dream Beach. She will appear if you interact with the lamppost next to the fisherman and wave her hand if you interact with her, as if to say goodbye. Her name is based on her visual similarity to Sachiko Shinozaki from the game Corpse Party. Yukata A fox-masked man in a colorful yukata that can be found in the Invisible Maze and the Baddies Bar (possibly implying that he's an enemy). If you move in the direction he's facing when you're in the black and white part of the maze it will lead you to the Invisible effect. If you try and chainsaw him, he'll leap behind you to avoid your slash. Sometimes, he'll attack you and send you to a closed off area, like a Chaser, which could explain why he's in the Baddies Bar. Tako Otoko (Octoman) An octopus man located in Atlantis. To get to him, you will need the Boy (or alternatively, the Chainsaw) and the Fairy or the Child effect. Interact with the Black Twin in the Theatre, then use the Boy effect to chase her away (talking to her causes her to switch places with you, allowing you access to the door). Enter the door and interact with the piano. Then move up and and equip the Fairy or the Child effect to be able to go through the small opening. You will then be in Atlantis. Stroll around for a bit and you should be able to find him. If you use the Fairy effect on him, he will become frightened and reveal his tentacles and large eye. Doing so will also unlock a Wallpaper. By interacting with him from a direction opposite the one he's facing, he will turn and look at you, and stare at you for a moment before continuing to walk around. Clown Triplets (Anastasia, Nikolai and Arina) In the same style as the Clowns (see Chasers), these three are located through the Underwater Amusement Park at the end of the area with black and teal tiles for the floor. When you reach them, the one playing the accordion (Anastasia) will take over the music and will play something similar to the popular VOCALOID song Dark Woods Circus. The one that is strutting about with their hair in a side ponytail has been fan-named Nikolai and the final one with pleated hair and balloons has been named Arina. Mother A pregnant woman found in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. The only effect that works on her is the Bug effect that makes the baby enlarge when used. And if you chainsaw her, there will be two screams instead of one, despite the baby being a fetus (as clearly seen). Sweets Musume (Sweets Girl) A green-haired female found in the Cutlery World. She reacts to the Cake effect quite strongly when equipped. She will also follow Urotsuki if she equips the Boy effect, and walk away if she equips the Wolf effect. Surimuki/Surimuitako (Scraped Girl) A book containing her suicide note is in the Library. Enter and go left to the last book in the first bookcase. You will be greeted by lined paper. Press enter and words will appear, she will pop up and giggle/sob. This note she has written says "すりむいちゃった。" meaning, "I got scraped." Surimuki's half buried body can be found in the Broken Faces Area. Desu-chan and Onee-chan Can be found in the area to the far southeast of the Highway. The smaller one has been called Desu-chan due to her large eyes and hyper activity. She will move away from you if you equip the Chainsaw, and look around if you use the Fairy effect. Her sister, Onee-chan, can be found either sitting on a bench on the pier or standing near Desu-chan. She will turn away from you if you interact with her and if you equip the Chainsaw. Interacting with one of them will unlock a wallpaper. Hiboushi Located in the Exterior of the Aparments, Hiboushi is a woman who appears to be sitting. If you interact with her, a close up picture of her face will flash up on the screen, before she vanishes. She is the Yume 2kki equivalent of Monoe. Also, she strikes a very similar appearence to Nichiyo-san. In a previous version, Hiboushi was replaced by an NPC with identical function, nicknamed "Lamp Post Boy." Megane (Glasses Boy) A male found in the top right room of the main Apartments. No effects work on him except for the Glasses effect, which causes his body to disappear but his glasses remain floating. If the UFO is in the Apartments area, he and his bunny will be scared, and running. Kanashii-tan (Sad Girl) A sobbing girl in a pink skirt and purple top, found in a tunnel in the Stone Maze. If you interact with her using any existing effect, she will sob into her hands. When interacting with her, there might a random chance that will cause her to act as if she were killed, and she will fade away. Koshukei-tan (Hanged Girl) Found on the way to get the Stretch effect. She is not interactable, you cannot get near her. She simply swings there, bleeding onto the floor. Nichiyo-san (Sunhat Woman) A lady in a large sun hat that is found in the Pastel Blue House standing under the red sun. If you try to chainsaw her out of the way, the sun's eye will glow and de-equip the effect. She can also be found on the way to Urotsuki's Dream Scene, usually seen sitting on a bench in the background facing away from you. Rarely, she can be seen here in her sprite form, and will be much more noticeable. She seems unamused and doesn't react to anything, no matter what effect is used. She bears a similar appearance to Hiboushi. Kanban Otoko (Sign Man) Found at the Sewers' entrance to Japan Town, he is a man in a suit with a sign for a head. He does not respond to anything. On the sprite sheet there is a sprite of him facing the other direction, If you interact with him, he will play a honking sound, similar to that of a horn. Boy on the Bench Found in the easternmost area of the Blue Forest. No matter which effect you use when interacting with him, he will only shake his head. If you sit next to him, he will keep looking at you. Hebiko Found in the same area as the Boy on the Bench in the Blue Forest. If he is not on the bench, Hebiko can be found in a small clearing toward the lower right. If you interact with her, she will open her mouth wide, stick her tongue out, and make a loud giggling noise. Farmer/Gardener Can be found watering plants in the Farm World. When interacted, he tells you via a speech bubble what kind of plant is he caring for at the moment, which is always a picture of either a chili pepper, a slice of pizza, or a Japanese maple leaf. Radio-kun/Alley Robot A robot found in a small room inside the Dark Alleys. He holds a monitor with a display that changes depending on what effect you are wearing. On the screen it's possible to see static, an eye that watches Urotsuki, a spinning triangle, a sine wave, and bubbles. Note that sometimes there is nothing on the monitor (He will either be looking around or just holding it by his side). What's on his monitor also changes the sound he makes. His design seems to be somewhat based on Chibi-Robo. Apartment Amoeba A blue amoeba located in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. One of the few NPCs who reacts to a wider variety of effects. There is a 1/6 chance of a tree to appear in its home, which takes you to a scene similiar to the Witch Flight in Yume Nikki except Urotsuki gets in an plane. Apartment Amoeba reacts to the following effects: * Fairy (when pressing action) - Spins around * Telephone (when pressing action) - Shatters like in the 3rd image. * Stretch - Becomes the 2nd state in the above picture. * Boy - Changes to look like Urotsuki * Marginal - Becomes transparent and dramatically increases move speed of the blob. Mushroom Vendor A tall man standing next to a Vending Machine in the Mushroom World. In his normal state (Middle) he appears to be wearing a backpack and eating something. This might be prompting Urotsuki or the player that the vending machine works. However, this machine steals your money and doesn't give a drink. Pupula-toru A small one-eyed creature who sits on a couch in between the Gray Road and Grass World. He is usually awake but is sometimes seen sleeping. Equipping the Chainsaw effect while he's awake will cause him to look down nervously. He will occasionally blink if you use the Rainbow effect's flash, although it is very hard to see, considering that he blinks when the flash is just fading. Akama (Red Witch) Akama is a witch located in Jigsaw Puzzle World, who blocks Urotsuki's progress with a small minigame. She is shown to be blonde with purple skin, and wears dark red robes with a large witch hat with a depressed-looking face on it. In order to get past her you need to walk around the area and make blocks appear, and then collect the large colored orbs that also appear. After collecting enough orbs Akama will fade away and you can enter the area behind her, which houses a large mirror. Interacting with it shows you a more detailed picture of her, then a picture of Urotsuki. Interacting with the mirror while the marginal/polygon effects are equipped triggers 2 different events and unlocks 2 wallpapers, respectively. Huyure-chan Huyure-Chan is found in the underwater area between the School and the Dream Beach, she lacks limbs, arms and hands and wears a jacket and goggles. She appears to be somewhat transparent, and if the Glasses effect is used, she will suddenly appear more clearly and will frantically walk around. If the invisible effect is used, her face and body will become completely clear. She also bears a slight resemblance to Tako Otoko. A large, detailed picture of her can also be found in the sprite sheets for Yume 2kki. Dogboa A dog-faced creature that appears to be based on Yume Nikki's Uboa. Located in the Sky Kingdom, there is a ledge with a small sign with Dogboa's face on it. Moving to the far right of the ledge will show a small platform with Dogboa frantically moving on it. It does not react to any effects. Dogboa's face appears to be based on the Japanese kanji for sky, "空" (sora). Faucet-head A strange creature with a faucet for a head found in the far left room in Boogie Street. He can either be seen sitting in the inaccessible pool at the end of the room or standing next to the fountain. He doesn't react to any effects, not even the Chainsaw, and when interacted with only makes a water dripping sound. Gameboy NPC An NPC found in the Monochrome GB World, he rests aside in a house with a patio, the only effect he reacts to is the Glasses effect, you can't kill him either. He bears a striking resemblance to the Batter from OFF. Kankoshi A nurse found in the Underground TV Complex, she sits in front of a table looking around, when you equip the Cripple effect she will follow you and 'heal' you when she touches you. Kataomoi Children A boy and a girl sitting on a couch in the Underground TV Complex, if you interact with them they look down at you. They appear to be blushing. Equipping the Chainsaw effect will make them shut their eyes. Killing one with the chainsaw will make the others face cloud and they will begin to cry. Mask Shop Owner The owner of the Mask Shop, she is either napping or doing something behind her desk, she comes up to serve you when you interact with her. You can annoy her by ringing the bell constantly and leaving without even buying anything. But beware, consequences will be put in place. White Maiden The white maiden is a black-haired girl in a white dress, found inside the house at the Dream Beach. If the child effect is equipped near her, she will run out of the house and down to the end of the beach, disappearing with a laugh. Mysterious Maid A mysterious silver-haired maid who appears in various locations throughout the dream world (after wallpaper #107 has been unlocked). When interacted with for the first time, she will give Urotsuki 500夢, and reveals her "true" face if the Glasses or the Medabomb effects are equipped nearby. Equipping the Stretch effect will make her turn invisible, and she will turn away from Urotsuki upon interaction while the Boy, Cake or Gakuran effects are equipped. Additionally, she will refuse to look at Urotsuki at all if the Marginal, Grave or Polygon effects are equipped. Her location is determined randomly at the beginning of a dream sequence: she can appear at the Construction Frame Building, the Hospital, Sky Kingdom or the Train Tracks. Chainsaw Murderer An NPC encountered in GALAXY Town. Normally, she just wanders around the area, but she can be considered a chaser in a very similar way that the swordsman, Yukata, can; if Urotsuki attempts to take her life, she will pull out a chainsaw of her own (in stylish hot pink!) and attack back, banishing Urotsuki to an empty black void. Doing this will unlock a Kura Puzzle. Onsen-san A large NPC found deep within Pillars World. It appears to be a reference to Onsen-san from the original Yume Nikki, and it drinks the water found below the floor in the area. If Urotsuki attacks it with her chainsaw and walks away, upon walking back over it will have recolored itself in a very bright color scheme. This cannot be undone, even after waking up and returning to the area. Noah Found in the Tesla Garden's Industrial Waterfront, Noah is a cyborg boy sitting in a bench in one of the area's platforms. Merlot A one-eyed lady wandering the outskirts of the Cat Cemetery. Her name is French for blackbird, and is also the name of a variety of grapes. Samhain A female zombie standing near the fenced-off area in the Halloween Forest. She is named after the Celtic festival from which Halloween originates. Axion A dancing girl in the park section of the Graffiti City. Vanta A rainbow-marked creature found in one of the Graffiti City's dead ends. Tokage Tokage (from Japanese とかげ, literally "lizard") are the main NPCs found within the Evergreen Woods. There are six of them scattered throughout the forest, each with distinct color schemes. They are likely designed to be references to the Namekuji of the original Yume Nikki's Forest World. Victim A young man found in Snowy Forest, near what appears to be his own tent and car. He is only alive while the forest is still in nighttime, as he will be found hanging if the player arrives at dawn. Victim reacts to two effects; telephone and chainsaw. Using the Telephone effect will have him use Urotsuki's phone and then be rescued. Using the Chainsaw effect will have him fall over, and bleed over the snow. Snowy Fairy An elusive NPC found on the cliffs in Snowy Forest. She only appears when no effects are equipped, and disappears if you try to interact with her. Interacting with her will cause the sun to rise and flowers on the cliff to bloom. Moai Bro An NPC who dwells in one of the houses of the Sea of Clouds. He normally dons a sad expression. However, using the fairy effect will turn his frown upside-down. It Came from Behind A gargantuan creature who resides in the Neon City. While wandering about, It Came from Behind has a 1/2500 chance of showing up per second. When it appears, it'll be accompanied by a sort of "do-do-dook" sound. There are two similar creatures in the game, those being the sea monster in the Neon Sea, and the flying creature in the Monochromatic Abyss. It Came from Behind is a reference to Yume Nikki's Takofuusen. Couple under the Shelter A pair of humanoid figures who reside in Tulip Lamp World. They have general responses to effects. If both are killed, the player receives wallpaper #199. Anubis A character resembling the Egyptian god Anubis, who wanders around the Hourglass Desert. Using the Wolf effect will cause him to change his posture. Ninetails A humanoid kitsune NPC who used to live in the Fantasy Library, prior to its removal. Now, she can be found in the Butterfly Forest. Cutting off all her tails will cause her to take Urotsuki to the Red Sky Cliff. Candyhead A cutesy character found in both Sugar World and Cutlery World. She can't be killed with the chainsaw, but she can still bleed (perhaps it's jam?). Equipping the Child effect near her will cause one of her eyes to focus on Urotsuki while the other looks at the ground. Kīgāru (Key Girl) A doll-looking girl with a key in her head that perpetually rotates, found in Cotton Candy Haven. Using the Boy or Chainsaw effect, Urotsuki can take the key from her. This is necessary to access the Infinite Library. The Zodiacs The Zodiacs are twelve different NPCs who all take residence in Constellation World. Aquarius, Libra, and Sagittarius cannot be killed, Aries, Capricorn, Gemini, Pisces, and Virgo can be killed, Scorpio and Cancer will hurt you when trying to kill them, and Leo will roar while Urotsuki backs away. Hagure-Uzasu A conical green creature that wanders around near the sculpture room of Graveyard World. It slowly moves about with a dopey expression on its face. Wielding the Chainsaw effect will cause it to freak out, zipping about at high speeds. Chainsawing Hagure-Uzasu has a 1/3 chance of giving you 5000夢. Bloody Babies Red, bloody babies who crawl around the Train Tracks and the Closet Pinwheel Path. Interacting with them causes them to cry and make a face of disgust. The Parasite The titular inhabitant of the Parasite Laboratory. It can do nothing to Urotsuki. However, if she uses the Chainsaw on it's container, it escapes and converts the whole facility into a living organism. Monkey Marquis The presumed owner of the Monkey Mansion. He lounges on his throne. Interestingly, as the rest of the mansion has parallels to Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, the Marquis' room is directly where Urotsuki's room would be. The Cyberlings These creatures roam around the Cyber Maze. Each one takes the player to a different world. The angel takes Urotsuki to GALAXY Town, the bat to the Exhibition, the bear to Smiling Trees World, the flower to Dream Mexico the heart to Valentine Land, and the sea lilly to Sea Lily World. There are also 2 currently unused NPCs. One is a hexagonal NPC that would take Urotsuki to the Dark Museum, and another that would take you to the Dream Bank. The Geisha The main event of the Maiden Outlook area. She will react differently depending on what time it is when Urotsuki visits. If it is daytime, sunset, or evening, her head will shoot off her body, landing near the cliffside Urotsuki is standing on. If it is midnight, however, her head will already have left her body, and will be flying around like a hot air balloon above the town below.Category:Characters Category:Guides